A Different Kind of Romance, Teto's side
by meislovely
Summary: Ruko, a new utau, goes to live at the utau mansion and meets a peculiar girl named Teto. They hit it off immediately. Join them as they face psychos, possessed limbs, and... cucumbers... a colaboration with nocturnal moon
1. Chapter 1

**Shiro: YAY! me is so excited! this is me and kuro's first colab EVAR!**

**Kuro: *nods* we finished the first chapter! now we-**

**Shiro: SHUTTUP KURO! *cough* i mean be quiet! =3=**

**Nocturnal: *pats Shiro* Good girl learning to be nicer... Anyways... Kuro continue**

**Kuro: *coughs* now we, shiro and I, actually know how to do this confusing stuff! That means faster updates! *fist pump***

**Shiro: FASTER! *flails around crazily***

**Nocturnal: Yep! And maybe we will get to work on our other fics too! *glares at Kuro***

**Kuro: *shuffles feet* I'm kinda working on them...**

**Shiro: you must work faster!**

**Kuro: you don't help at all shiro! you just come over and steal my apples!**

**Shiro: *bites out of an apple* what were you saying?**

**Kuro: *facepalm***

**Nocturnal: *sighs* you two are going to be the death of me... However, the show must go on!**

**Kuro: even if-**

**Shiro: *throws Kuro out the window* it must go on! XD**

**Nocturnal: ... Okay then! On with the story!~**

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- CRASH!<p>

I cracked open an eye and looked at the bits and pieces of what used to be my alarm clock. There goes another one. I thought, getting out of bed. Even though I had no recordings today, I had set my alarm clock so I could greet the new utauloid.

Just thinking about it made me super excited! I jumped up and down a little, then ran to my closet to get dressed in my usual uniform.  
>It would take me at least thirty minutes to get to the front door. It wasn't the size of the house that was the problem, but the occupants were what slowed you down. I stopped before I opened my door. How do I make this more interesting? I thought to myself. I know, how about I see how fast I can get there!<p>

I took a deep breath, then flung open my door and sprinted out of the room.  
>Obstacle number one came up. A blonde girl with rabbit ears, Luna, lay sleeping in the middle of the hallway and I quickly jumped over her, landing perfectly and running once again.<p>

The second.  
>"WAH! Stop teasing me defoko!" a pink haired girl in a maid outfit, momo, whined clutching her head and running down the hall towards me.<br>A girl with dark purple hair and a beret, defoko, skidded around the corner and ran after her, "momomomomomomomomone!"  
>Not able to stop in time, I slammed right into momo and fell back on my butt. Defoko ran up and snatched momo's head.<br>"HAHA! I've got it!" she ran back down the hall, quickly. momo tried to follow but, after a few steps, smacked into a wall.

I got up, unfazed, and started running again. I was almost there! just a little further-  
>"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LEN!"<br>I froze in place.  
>"You're too obsessed over that stupid plushy!"<br>Forgetting all about the new UTAU, I started backpedaling quickly, too late though.

"DIE!"

A small boy, who could easily be mistaken for a girl by the way he dressed, Ritsu, skidded around the corner at top speed, almost crashing into me, and ran down the hall. A girl with bone white hair and blood red eyes, Tei, followed soon after him, holding a large butcher knife. She crashed right into me and toppled us both over onto the floor.

"T-tei-chan! Calm down!" I squeaked nervously, flailing beneath her.  
>"He tried to touch my Len!" Tei wailed, rolling off of me.<br>She was talking about a small doll that looked somewhat like Len Kagamine, her crush.

I winced, knowing that saying it was just a doll would surely end with her being upset and probably attacking me. So, instead I said, "It's okay tei-chan, I'm sure ritsu wasn't trying to hurt Len."  
>She looked at the ground and muttered, "alright, Teto-chan"<p>

With that she dragged the heavy knife back into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. I quickly got up and dusted myself off. What had I even come out here for?

The doorbell rang out, snapping me out of my stupor and reminding me of the new Utauloid.

I ran over to the door and flung it open, making sure i didn't hit myself with it like last time, to see a tall girl with vibrant mismatched eyes. her hair was jet black with a small blue stripe in it near her face.

I stood staring for a moment, then shook my head and smiled brightly. "Hello, i'm Kasane Teto!"

she smiled shyly and shook my hand, "Ruko, Yokune Ruko. It is a pleasure to-"  
>a large crash came from inside the house, cutting her off. she looked behind me and her eyes widened.<p>

Well, this can't be good...  
>i turned around quickly, my own eyes widening. "OH MY GOD TEI! PUT DOWN THE CUCUMBER!"<p>

Tei was holding, still headless, momo by the collar with a cucumber in her hand. i had no idea what she was going to do with the cucumber, but i knew that it was not good.

"But Teto-chan, she touched Len!" she whined, flailing the cucumber around.

"Oh, you mean that len kagamine plushy sitting... over... what?"  
>I looked back at Ruko, horrified. suddenly, Ruko was on the ground with Tei above her holding the cucumber over her head.<br>"what did you just call Len?" she asked icily.

before anything else could go wrong, i decided to take matters into my own hands. I tackled Tei to the ground, and sat on her stomach.  
>"She didn't mean it Tei! she was just kidding!" i yelled, trying to get the cucumber out of her tight grasp.<p>

She jerked around beneath me and screamed, "GET OFF ME! She was not kidding and if you don't get off me I'm going to use the cucumber on you instead!"  
>I broke out in a cold sweat. Why couldn't she have the butcher knife instead?<p>

I was starting to lose my grip, my fingers slipping from her wrists. oh god, I'm gonna die and i didn't even get to know the new utau-

"OH MY GOD IT'S LEN KAGAMINE!"

Tei threw me off and bolted to her feet, her head darting around. "WHERE!"  
>Ruko took a tie, i don't know where she got it, and bound Tei's wrists behind her back quickly.<p>

Tei, realizing she had been tricked, struggled to untie it. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"  
>I sighed, "Tei-chan, why does this have to happen every morning?"<p>

instead of answering, she shook herself furiously, trying to get the tie off. i took her by the shoulder and hauled her back inside before the neighbor's started complaining again.

after escorting tei back to her room and scolding her harshly, i noticed that i had abandoned Ruko at the front door. I ran to the front door to find that she wasn't there anymore.

I already lost her? No problem. It'll be ok if i just find her again.  
>after running through the house crazily for a few minutes, i finally found her drinking coffee kitchen.<p>

"Phew, i thought i lost you for a second" i said, relieved.  
>then i noticed who she was drinking coffee with. Suki Yamine...<p>

suki looked at me coldly, "Hello, kasane-san."  
>"H-hi suki-chan." I said, wincing at her icy tone. For some reason, i always got the feeling that she didn't like me...<p>

She made a strange growling noise and before i could think, a knife was launched my direction. But, instead of hitting me, it lodged itself into the door frame and cut a fly in half.  
>"Damn thing has been bothering me for the last five minutes. Always buzzing around and making noise," she walked next to me, "I am heading to my room. I have had enough of everyone's shenanigans."<p>

i stood still, thanking whatever gods there were that she was not as homicidal as most the people in this house.  
>"Soooooo... Wanna give me a tour of the house?" Ruko said, drawing me out of my thoughts.<p>

i turned towards her and smiled, "I would love to give you... a...tour- your shirt is, kinda open."

okay you can't really blame me for noticing, i was practically eye level with 'them'...

she looked down and quickly covered herself, her face turning a bright shade of red as she buttoned up her shirt.  
>"Ah, my apologies... i forgot they came unbuttoned, you know, when we were struggling with... yeah, I'm gonna shut up now..."<p>

Crap, now i probably made her feel uncomfortable. I laughed nervously, "It's totally fine! My shirt will just, like, fly off without me noticing and I'll walk around like that for a few hours before someone tells me!"

okay, i'm pretty sure that would have the opposite effect.

But, you know what they say, when in doubt laugh happily. "AHAHAHAHAHA! i should just get on with the tour!"  
>I looked down and walked quickly out of the room, hoping she wasn't to creeped out to follow me.<p>

"Teto-chan!~ Slow down, oh dearest moe goddess!"  
>I sighed in relief, still keeping up my quick pace. At least she isn't cold towards me like a lot of the others. In fact, she seemed kinda sweet.<p>

I led her into the living room where luna was curled up on the couch, sleeping.  
>"this is the living room!" I said stepping into the center of the room, "here, you can watch T.V. or play video games." i jerked my thumbs towards luna.<p>

She had to be more careful or she would catch cold! Always sleeping in strange places. I shook her lightly, "Luna, if you're going to sleep, you should sleep in your room!"  
>She opened one eye at me and stretched. Then, looked around sleepily, rubbing her eyes.<br>"is this the new utau?" she said, spotting Ruko.

I nodded, "you should introduce yourself!"

"H-hi. I-I am Luna Amane..." she stuttered shyly.  
>Ruko bent down to shake her hand, "Ruko Yokune. I am pleased to meet you."<p>

Luna smiled at her and put my hands in the air, "Kay! Lets Keep going!"  
>I grabbed Rukos' hand quickly and started pulling her out of the room, glancing back at luna. "Be careful where you sleep or else tei will get you!"<br>Her eyes widened but i left the room too quickly to hear her reply.

Instead, a different voice behind me said something, "That's funny Teto-chan, who am i going to get?"  
>I looked back to see Tei smiling at me, her mood completly changed from a few minutes ago.<p>

I didn't say anything, just wondered why she wasn't tied up in her room.  
>"Oh, and i thought i would return your tie, Ruko-chan." she held out a tie towards Ruko.<p>

Wait, which hand was that? Ruko slowly reached out and retreived the tie. I let out a breath i didn't realize i had been holding, noticing that it was her left hand.

"Thank you," Ruko said, a note of fear in her voice, "Wait... How do you know my name?"  
>Tei clasped her hands in front of her, "I talked to Suki-chan in the hallway. I'm sorry for not introducing myself!" She cleared her throat. "I am Tei Sukone and it is wonderful meeting you!" she held out her hand for Ruko to shake... her right hand...<p>

I saw her bending over to take it and my breath caught. It seemed there was no other choice but to save the innocent Ruko.

I quickly grabbed Tei's hand before Ruko and smiled at the white-haired girl. a loud thud reached my ears and i looked over to see Ruko straddling somebody.

"I just saved you from something not so pleasant, so i suggest you get off of me." Ritsu said from underneath Ruko.  
>I looked at the hand that i had linked with Tei in horror, i had just grabbed Tei's (right) hand for no reason...<p>

I Froze.

Then jerked my hand away violently and stared at it, horrified. I looked to see Tei snickering, "Why did you grab my hand Teto-Chan?"  
>I did my best to glare angrily at her, although i think it looked more like fright, and said, "Heheh, n-no reason Tei-chan."<p>

i gulped, prying my eyes away from my hand to look over at ruko, "it seems you've met Ritsu-kun. I-I'll leave you to introduce yourselves while i go wash my hands really quick."

I ran quickly to the bathroom.

After i scrubbed my hands until they hurt, i started running back. it seems that i've been running alot today...  
>"Rukooo-chan!~ I am baaack!" I yelled, stepping back into the room.<p>

Ruko slumped over onto the ground, passed out.

"Seriously guys? i didn't even leave for five minutes!" I sighed, and looked around for Tei, who had mysteriously disappeared  
>Ritsu shrugged, "She's the one who asked me what was wrong with Tei's hand."<p>

I flailed my arms around, outraged. "AND YOU TOLD HER!"

He shrugged again, "when were we supposed to tell her?"  
>"Oh, i don't know, how about when she was used to this place!"<br>"pfft..." he took out a permanent marker and started drawing on her face.

Growling, i walked over and swiped the marker out of his hand before he drew too much.  
>"you are indeed an idiot!"<p>

I took Ruko by the arms and started dragging her down the hall to my room, i wasn't about to leave her in the hallway. about halfway there Defoko walked up to me, still holding Momo's head.  
>"Where are you hiding it?" she asked<br>"KYAAAAH! TETO-CHAN WHY DO YOU HAVE A DEAD BODY?" Momo's head screamed.

"she's alive!" i growled.  
>Defoko's eyes widened and she yelled. "why are you bringing a live person in here! Are you trying to get us all in trouble?"<p>

not feeling like explaining the situation, i just said, "Just help me take her to my room."  
>Defoko sighed and picked up Ruko's legs to help me out.<p>

as we got there she shook her head and sat down on the floor, "now, tell me what's going on!"

"well, she's not dead!" i said sitting across from her.  
>"she looks dead..." defoko said walking over to look at ruko, "her boobs are huge..."<br>"s-shuttup! that is not something you should be talking about!" i hissed, picking up momo's head and putting it on a shelf.  
>"It is something to talk about! Just look at-KYAH!" she jumped and scooted away from Ruko, "Well, i guess that she is alive."<br>I heard Ruko groan and looked over at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, as if she knew what we were talking about, and looked around the room.  
>"Umm... Teto?"<p>

my cheeks heated up, "WE WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT YOUR BOOBS!"  
>I stared at her for a second, then realized what i just said and clamped a hand over my mouth.<p>

"guys, I'm starting to get dizzy!"

i looked over at momo's head, which had fallen off my shelf and was now rolling on the floor. Defoko sighed and raised her hand to her face, "Smooth, Teto. Smooth."

She grumbled a little bit, then said. "38-D, yes they are real, and Teto if you want you can feel them."

My mouth hung open, then, coughing, i shook my head. "no that's fine i don't need to feel them or anything."  
>my hand started to reach toward her chest, but i pulled it back with my other hand and pinned it to my chest, glaring at it.<p>

since when did my limbs start to act on their own? wasn't there a word for that... oh yeah, possessed. My hand was possessed!  
>I laughed nervously. Then, trying to distract them from my possessed hand, i gestured at Defoko. "You should introduce yourself!"<p>

Defoko looked at her cooly and, totally unfazed by the previous conversation, said. " I am Uta Utane, but nearly everyone calls me Defoko."  
>Ruko nodded, "Ruko Yokune nice to-KYA! Teto? Geez give me a warning, eh?"<p>

I looked and ,sure enough, my hand had found its way to Rukos' chest and was squeezing lightly on one of her breasts.  
>"I-i... t-this isn't... MY HAND IS POSSESSED!" I yelled, flustered. my hand squeezed again.<p>

Defoko shook her head at me, "Teto, now is not the time to get your raep-face on!"  
>my hand squeezed again. "i'm not! my hand is acting on its own!" my hand squeezed again and i glared at it<p>

instead of squeezing again, it started moving in circles. i looked at Defoko who wiggled her eyebrows at me and left the room, after picking up Momo's head. How could she abandon me now? tch, some friend she was, leaving me alone with another girl and a possessed hand. My other hand wasn't possessed!... or was it?

I looked at my other hand quickly, but heard a low moan come from Ruko. I looked at her, only to have hands on both sides of my face pull me to a pair of soft plush lips.

Well this was certainly not expected.

Then, i found out that my other hand was possessed. Because i was pretty sure it was squeezing Ruko's ass. Bad bad hands! Why do you hate me?

My mouth opened and i felt Ruko's tongue slip inside. Suddenly, we were on the ground and Ruko was on top of me. I had no idea what was happening, but it was really confusing... good, but confusing.

I heard my door open and an all too familiar voice say, "Teto, I need to ta- HOLY JESUS!"

I pulled away and looked up quickly, "T-Ted?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Geez, Teto! She hasn't even been her a full day and you're already getting some! Your less innocent than i thought!"

I cocked my head. "What does 'Getting some' mean?"

I heard Ruko sigh and she stood up. i could tell Ted was surprised by her height.  
>"Basically the equivalent of us screwing each other."<p>

The image of a screwdriver popped into my head, making me more confused than ever. I got up off the ground.

"Now i have my own question. How many times does 'that' happen to you? He acts like it is no big deal."

Screwing is a big deal? I'm really good at that though, it's not that hard. I mean, i am somewhat of a repairwoman around here...

a little eager to show off in front of the new utau, I smiled and puffed out my chest a little. "i screw all the time! I can Drill into walls or kitchen cupboards, there was even this one time under Defoko's bed where... I..."

I stopped when i noticed that they were both looking at me weird.

Ruko turned to Ted, "Ted you need to have the sex talk with her."

What does sex have to do with anything?

Ted jumped out of his skin, "W-what? Why me?"

She sat down cross legged on the floor, "Uh, you're her brother?"

I cocked my head, "but i already know what sex is!"

he looked at me, annoyed. " No you don't Teto."

"YES I DO!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" he smirked triumphantly.

I folded my arms, remembering when ritsu had me look it up.  
>"I don't know the exact science, but i know it is very painful and involves alot of stabbing." I paused for a second, " what does sex have to do with the current situation?"<p>

Ruko sighed and looked back to Ted, "You HAVE to explain it to her!"

Ted looked at her, then at me. Ruko looked like she was enjoying this.

Ted finally sighed and sat between us," Okay, fine. Have it your way."

Ruko laughed at him and declared, "I win."

Ted glared at her, then cleared his throat and looked back at me. "Okay Teto, now sex is how babies are made... w-well you see it's like this; there is a rocket ship and it pulls into the port. but then, it pulls back out and go's in again. ya get it? in out in out in out?"  
>he started making strange hand motions.<p>

I cocked my head, "So i can transform into a spaceship? THAT SO AWESOME!"

He shook his head, then got a creepy look on his face. "There's only one way to teach her."  
>he picked up my laptop and flipped it open, typing on it furiously for a few minutes. then, he took my hand and sat me down in a chair, taking off his tie and tying my hands to the chair.<p>

He pressed the play button on the laptop and turned to Ruko with a grave expression, "this is the only way..."

strange music emitted from the laptop and i turned my head towards the screen.

I was aware that they were talking next to me, but i wasn't really paying attention.  
>what is this? why is this music so horrible. the people on the screen started to make out.<p>

"Is this a romance movie Ted?" i asked, not looking away.

He looked away. "I wouldn't say romance..."

this was getting boring and i yawned, what's so interesting about people making... out...

my eyes widened and my mouth hung open.

"w-what are they... OH MY GOD! NO NO NO! AAAAAAH! WHY ARE THEY DOING THAT! WHAT-AH! HOW DOES THAT EVEN FIT!"

I started jerking around trying to get out of the chair. when another thing happenned on the screen and my eyes bugged out even more.

"HER LEG IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY! HOW IS SHE SO FLEXIBLE! pfft, i wish i was that flexible..."

Ruko mumbled something.

"What was that?" Ted asked

"Nothing!"

This movie was quite funny once you got past the that's-not-supposed-to-go-there stuff. it was quite repetitive though.  
>"When are they gonna do different stuff? This is boring."<p>

I started to move around in the chair again.

Ruko glared at Ted, "Good job you made your sister a porn addict..."

Ted shrugged, "I doubt she will become an addict just from that!"

She sighed and walked over to me, untying the rope and letting me get up. I stood up slowly and rubbed my sore wrists, but was suddenly hugged by Ruko.

I looked at my possessed hand sharply, finding that it hadn't moved an inch. well that's goo- WAIT A MINUTE! I looked at my other hand and, of course, finding that it had clamped tightly onto Ruko's ass again.

"Eheheh~...so soft." i said without thinking.

I felt something wet on my lip and raised my sleeve to it, pulling it away to find a dark red splotch. "OH MY GOD I'M BLEEDING!"

Blood was pretty much spurting from my nose! Ruko pulled away and looked at it, then pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and gently wiped the blood away from my nose.

When the blood was gone she looked deep into my eyes, not in the creepy I-can-see-your-soul kinda way, but in a cute kinda way.

Before i knew it, her lips settled lightly on mine.

My eye's shifted shut slowly before a voice I felt like hating interrupted, "Aww, did my little sister get turned on?"

growling a little bit, I whirled on him, "What did you come in here for anyway!"

his eyes widened as he remembered why he walked in on us, "Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you about the closet on the fourth floor. Apparently, that is now sukone territory..."

I gaped at him, shocked, "But that was one of my favorite closets!"

"That's why we have to take it back!"

Ruko laughed evilly and stepped forward. Her bangs covered her blue eye but left the red uncovered, giving her a scary demonic look. she pointed at me menacingly.

"I declare war on Tei Sukone!"

My door opened, "did somebody say my name?"

There stood Tei, holding a butcher knife that, for some unknown reason, was covered in blood.

I tackled Ruko and began searching for my gun. "Where is it?"  
>I finally found it, under my bed, and began shooting in Tei's direction.<p>

Tei took off running down the hall and, after a few seconds, a door slammed.

"What was that all about?"

Ted ignored Ruko's question and turned to me, "Teto, we need to go now!"

I pouted, "But i didn't even finish giving her the tour!"

Now that i thought about it, we had gotten quite distracted.

He growled, "You can give her the tour later! Right now, we need to go and reclaim the closet on the fourth floor!

I glared at him, not willing to give up so easily. He sighed, "Fine, if you do this I'll give you money to buy bread."

I smiled and turned to Ruko. "You wanna come with? You can always stay here if you want."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "You are not leaving me here with a psycho on the loose!"

Ted smiled at her, "In that case, you will need a weapon and a shield, just in case..."

"Where the hell am i going to get a weapon and shield?"

I took her hand and placed the gun in it, "take this, i like using my scythe better anyways!"

Before she could answer i dove under my bed and began rummaging through the piles of random junk that had somehow ended up there. Finally finding what i was looking for, I wriggled my way out, pulling a giant scythe and a sheild out with me.

"Alright! Let's go!" I tried to run past her but she grabbed the scythe.

I looked up at her questioningly. She smiled shyly and said, "Can we switch? I am used to using a scythe, but i have never used a gun."

This was certainly better than nothing at all! I handed over the scythe happily, taking the gun and checking the clip.

"Kay!" I jogged out of the room and started down the hall at a brisk pace.

I started to go through my pre-battle speech, "Remember to always look behind you. Never let your guard down no matter how defenseless they may look. Don't go easy on them or you might die. And for the love of god, don't let tei pin you! it doesn't matter if she's not holding a cucumber, she'll get one somehow... somehow." I shuddered at a few repressed memories.

"what did tei do with the cucumber that was so terrible for you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at her, trying to keep my expression positive.

"heheh... n-nothing really. we just don't want anything to happen! nothing happened, NOTHING I TELL YOU!" I smiled and glanced over at Ted, who had raised an eyebrow at me, "give me a second."

I walked over to ted and put my hands on my hips.  
>He shook his head at me and whispered, "When are you going to tell her that the weapons are fake?"<p>

I rolled my eyes at him, "people fight better when they think their life is in danger."

"The only dangerous one out there is tei!"

"And three people have died because of her!"

He raised a hand to his face "Fine, but if someone gets hurt it's your fault..."

I nodded and walked back over to Ruko, "where were we?"

"Ah, you were just about to tell me what Tei did with the cucumber that scarred you,"

I nodded, "what she does with the cucumber kinda reminds me of that strange movie except, the noises are different and the people under her are usually struggling... scary stuff man..."

I blinked; did i just tell her everything?

I scowled at her. "You tricky little kitty!"

Ted walked over and looked at both of us, "we really gotta go guys. They need some help."

We started walking again, for every step she took i had to take three. Three! Geez, her legs were so long... and soft... and-

"Has she ever used it on you?" she said, snapping me out of my thoughts

I shivered again, "no, but there were a few close calls."

We finally got to the stairs, "kay, people wearing pink are on our side, people wearing white are on Tei's."

with that i started climbing up the stairs... all four flights of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nocturnal: Hello everyone! This is the second chapter! Woot! **

**Shiro: This is so fun XD! *flails around crazily***

**Kuro:I hope that all of you like this chapter! **

**Nocturnal: so without further ado... Let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Once we got to the top of the stairs, I got low to the ground and stayed as quiet as i possibly could.<p>

"No matter what you do... don't get caught! Try to be as discreet as you can," I whispered, my eyes flitting around for signs of movement.

She sighed, "Yeah I am, like, 6'5, have multiple colored eyes, and have a blue streak in my hair... Yeah I can totally be discreet."

Despite her small rant, she crouched down and followed me. I smiled and continued down the silent hallway until I came to the closet with the pink door... at least it used to be pink. Now, white paint was splotched all over it and it had 'sukone territory!' written in big blood-red letters.

"Worst paint job ever." I mumbled under my breath.

I reached into my pocket quickly, pulling out a small mirror and sliding it halfway under the door to get a glimpse inside.

Seeing nobody, I opened the door slowly. I looked over every corner, but still found no one. There was however a small note in the middle of the room. Ruko walked over and read it, then looked up.

as soon as she did, tei dropped from the ceiling and knocked her down. I lifted the gun to open fire on the white haired girl, but was hit in the face with the door and flew backwards.

"NO! THEY HAVE RUKO!" i screamed, getting back up.

Ted placed his ear to the door and his eyebrows knit together. "I knew it!"

"KNEW WHAT?"

"Nothing, Teto. Listen we have to get her out of there, i think her yandere buddies are in there with her."

I flailed my arms around wildly, "HOW? How are we supposed to- I'VE GOT IT!"

With no explanation to ted, I fled down the hall towards another closet labeled: Props.

Throwing the door open, I bolted in and dug through piles of random junk until i found the old 'love is war' megaphone. Then, ran back.

"TEI! COME OUT NOW! I HAVE LEN KAGAIMINE HELD HOSTAGE!" turned to ted and whispered, "Go get the doll, now!"

He ran off at top speed, pretty much flying down the hall.

A muffled growl came from the door, "How do I know you're not bluffing? I fell for it earlier, but i will not do it again!"

I quickly pulled out my mp3 player, selecting a song and waiting for lens part. Then, i held the ear bud up to the megaphone.

"In the same bed, we used to play. Us hand in hand, our hands tied together with thread." lens voice sang out.

Ted dashed up to me, panting hard, and handed me the plushy. I held it in front of me and pointed the gun at its head.

Tei opened the closet door, but as Ruko tried to get out she glared and said, "Move and die!"

She walked out and started talking in a harsh voice, "Let len go now! You are a horrible person!"

I frowned, "I'm not horrible! I just want Ruko back, then i will leave len alone!"

"Then what would you do if she didn't want to go back?"

"What are you talking about!"

She won't want to back to the kasane side when I'm done with her..."

"Done with what!"

She turned and smiled creepily at Ruko.

I cocked the gun loudly, trying to bring her attention back to me, "If you do anything to her, Len gets it!"

Tei whirled around to look me. Then, she started flailing around and speaking in tongues. She made a dive for the len doll, scaring me half to death, but missed and smacked right into the wall. I threw the doll down the hall and ran to Ruko.

"We gotta go!" i said shortly before grabbing her hand and dashing out of there like a bat out of hell.

We took a few turns and came to a large group of people, each of them wearing something pink.

My eye twitched, "WHERE WERE YOU GUYS! We almost died back there and you were just standing here?"

Defoko came out of the crowd, wearing a pink armband, "We were waiting for you to come so we could ambush her!"

I growled slightly and shook my head, "never mind, but we can go in for a second ru- where is Ted?"

I had just noticed that Ted had been left behind and looked around for him. Before I could say anything else, Ruko took off down the hall, back towards the closet.

I turned back to my army, "Defoko, Momo, Ritsu! You guys come with me! The rest of you, go around to the other side to cut Tei off if she tries to run!"

I took off after Ruko with my small squad following me.

I was getting closer to the closet when I heard Ted scream, "I'M NOT LEN!"

oh no, not this again...

I round the corner to see Ruko and Tei using Ted as a tug-o-war rope.

I quickly ran over and tackled Tei, but she rolled over until she was straddling me.

"You will pay for trying to take Len away!" She hissed reaching for something under her skirt.

Oh god! She has a cucumber-!

She pulled out a bottle of glue... what? laughing manically she poured half the contents on my face and clothes.

I stared at her in shock, "You. got. GLUE. in. my. HAIR!"

I rolled us over until i was on top and snatched the bottle away from her, pouring it on her face.

She howled and tried to get me off, "IT'S IN MY EYE!"

"YOU DESERVE IT IN YOUR EYE!" i said viciously, my voice gaining a reptilian rasp.

I felt my wings and Tail start to grow in and i started to transform, but couldn't care less. I mean, she got glue, GLUE, in my hair.

Tei was suddenly yanked out from under me and knocked out by Ruko, but she stayed facing Tei. I pouted, but reverted back to normal. Well… mostly normal, my wings and tail were probably going to stay out for at least another thirty minutes.

I coughed, "sorry about that, i got a little carried away."

I touched a hand to my face and accidently got some glue in my eye. I tried to rub it out but that didn't work very well. "AH! IT BURNS!"

Defoko facepalmed, "Then stop rubbing it you idiot!"

Ruko picked me up like i was a princess, "Where is the nearest bathroom?"

Momo, who I noticed finally got her head back, spoke up, "Down that hall third door on your left."

She took me down the hall, like a knight, and into the bathroom, setting me down on a stool. Taking a paper towel out of the dispenser, she ran it under the facet before handing it to me.

"Here, this should help," She smiled... I think. it was kinda hard to see with one eye closed.

I took it and wiped the glue out of my eye, then began to wipe it off of my face and Tail.

"Thank you very much." coughed and looked away, "sorry if i, like, freaked you out or something!"

It always embarrassed me when I turned dragon without meaning to...

She grabbed my face and gently turned it so that i looked at her, "Hey, its fine. We all have things that are unusual about us. I mean, look at me! I even know a few weird things about myself that no one else does."

She looked down, her eyes sad. I raised a hand to her cheek softly and looked into her bright mismatched eyes.

I couldn't resist it anymore, "KYAH! YOUR SO CUTE RUKO-TAN~!"

I jumped up, hugging her, knocking us both over, and rubbing our faces together. i just couldn't help it! She was so adorable!

"Don't worry Ruko-tan! I accept you no matter what!" I said, squeezing her tightly against me.

"But Teto, you don't even know what's wrong with me yet!" she exclaimed.

I rolled her over and sat on her stomach, puffing my cheeks out and scowling.

"It's not 'what's wrong with you'! It's 'what's unique about you'!"

She rolled us again, this time ending up really close together in an intimate position, "No. Being 6'5 is unique. Having mismatched eyes is unique. The other thing is not unique. It is disturbing."

Disturbing? How could anything about her be disturbing?

"What's so disturbing? Do you do bad things with cucumbers? do you like to make people cry? DO YOU TURN INTO A DRAGON WHEN YOU'RE MAD!" I realized by the end i was yelling.

"I'M A HERMAPHRODITE!" she yelled before looking away from me.

Hermaphrodite? where have I heard that word… My eyes widened slightly as i remembered and i processed it for a moment.

I sighed in relief, "Is that what it was? I thought you might have been a serial killer or something!"

I reached up to hug her again, but she stepped back

"You realize that that means I am both male and female, right?"

I nodded, a big grin starting to spread across my face, "See, i was right! Unique, not disturbing!"

I spread out my arms to try and hug her again, this time she finally let me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, burying my face in her soft chest.

"Umm, Teto? You know where your face is right? We don't want a repeat of what happened earlier today, do we?"

I blushed and let go of her, taking a few steps backwards, "AHAHA! It's been a long day hasn't it! It's probably dark by now!" I glanced down at my watch, "Nope! HAHA, only two thirty! I should show you where your room is!"

I sprinted out of the bathroom and down the hall, ducking my head down in embarrassment.

I was running for a while before I finally remembered that I didn't even know where Ruko's room was. Curse Ted!

I dug my feet into the ground, stopping myself so I could turn around. But as I turned, Ruko slammed into me, knocking us on the ground. How many time has that happened today? I wondered.

I flailed around under her, "I'm sorry! I don't know where your room is!" My tail flicked back and forth, "Ted never told me that part!"

She lifted herself off of me, making me feel a little cold, and said, "So... Where am I going to stay until then? It is time for my daily nap..."

I thought for a moment, trying to come up with good places for sleeping. My room was on the other side of the building, closest aren't good, random bedrooms aren't good, maybe one of the activity room were empty...

"I'll find a place to nap!"

I stood up and looked around the hall, spotting the door to the art room, and walked over to it.

I slowly opened the door- "ACK!"

A paintbrush, tipped in white paint, flew through the door way and whacked me in the eye.

"Very funny guys!"

I picked up the brush and threw it back in ,with way more force than it flew out, and closed the door, ignoring the pained yelp I heard from inside.

They were so lucky that didn't get in my hair!

I walked little bit farther down the hall until i came to the door the film-developing room. Of course! I should have thought of that one earlier!

I opened the door to find that no one was in there, so I motioned for Ruko to go in. everything was pitch black and I walked in slowly, holding my arms out in front of me.

my hand touched a chain and i tugged on it experimentally, wondering if it was the switch to a light. as pulled a whole heap of chains and wires and stuff fell on me. I flailed around crazily, knocking things over and making a bunch of noise.

Finally, I flapped my wings and lifted myself off the ground slightly, but i was still covered in wires! I tugged at them, but they just wouldn't come off.

I clutched at my head furiously, "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

Of course, I'm sure that everything being pitch black didn't help

Just when i thought I was going to die in this evil wire trap, she chuckled and walked over to me, pulling off the cords and wires. Done with that, she took my hand and led me safely to the light switch. She flicked it on quickly, not letting go of my hand.

"You are safe from the evil clutches of the wires now, my princess," My heart kicked into over drive as she kneeled down like a knight. I sniffled and hugged her head to my chest.

"I-i thought i was gonna d-die!" I whined, gripping her like a vice.

She wrapped her arms around me, "its okay. I have you and I will not let go. Nothing can get you as long as I am right here," she said in a soft comforting voice.

My arms loosened their grip on her head and I relaxed in her arms for a minute, letting her support me.

Then, I remembered something important. "Hey Ruko... this is a dark room, right? Did we just ruin the film?"

She wrinkled her forehead and shrugged, "I don't know... I have never messed with film before..."

I looked around at the room. there were barely anymore pictures hanging from the ceiling, pans and some kind of vile smelling liquid were all over the floor, and let's not forget the evil heap of wires in the middle of the room

I grabbed Ruko's hand and started pulling her out the door quickly, "We should run now... I don't know who this belongs to, but I know their gonna be mad!"

"Where are we going this time?"

I dragged her down the hall, trying to think of some place, any place, to take a nap. I turned the corner and looked at the doors lining each wall. There must have been hundreds of them, each leading to a room that was probably being used for some project or group.

Then I remembered, "Of course! The library is only a few minutes away! It should be quiet there!"

Just after I said that, an angry shriek came from the darkroom, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY PICTURES!"

Whimpering slightly from the hard edge of the voice, I started pulling Ruko through the house with renewed urgency.

We finally came to the door that i was looking for and I flung it open. The library was quiet as usual, I guess all the other utau's had better things to do than read. Ruko ambled over to the couch and sat down, eventually lying down on her side. I really hoped she liked it here, it seemed like the perfect place to take a nap.

I started to walk back to my room.

"Wait!"

I spun around, Startled, to see Ruko open her arms, inviting me to lay beside her.

I really wanted to lie down, but i probably had a lot of stuff to do... but a little nap wouldn't hurt. I mean, i _did_ do a lot of running around and fighting and tackling. I walked over and lay down on the couch and snuggled into her. My eyes started to close slowly and everything faded out.

A giant flash jolted me out of my peaceful sleep. I groaned and rolled over, promptly falling face first into the floor.

"What lovely blackmail this will make." I heard an all too familiar voice say.

"I don't think we s-should be-"

"We came all the way down here to see her and, instead, find her sleeping with some girl we've never seen!"

"T-that sounded wrong!"

"It was supposed to."

I looked up, blocking out the light with my hand. A girl with long blonde hair, tied up in a side ponytail, stood there with a phone in her hand. A silver haired girl stood beside her with a slightly depressed look on her face. Another flash came from the cellphone.

"Judging by your disheveled clothing, I'm just going to assume the worse. We'll leave you two alone now."

As they started to walk away I finally came to my senses, "WAIT! Neru, Haku, we have a club meeting today!"

She stopped and rolled her eyes at me, "Why else would we be in this asylum that you people call the utau mansion?"

"You seem to fit right in if you ask me," Ruko mumbled

Haku giggled. Neru, on the other hand, didn't seem amused at all. In fact, her eyebrow started twitching.

"Your new toy is very charming, Teto. You need to teach her how to behave in the presence of a superior."

Now Ruko was mad as well. She stood up to her full height and stared down at neru. Haku started looking a bit nervous, but Neru held her ground, not even batting an eye.

Ruko leaned down and murmured, "You need to grow a little before you try to pick a fight with me."

Neru stared up at her defiantly, "I like you. You seem to know how to hold your own. Most of these nitwits would crumble."

This mood really needed to be lightened; it was starting to get scary. But, how? They looked like they were about to go for each other's throats.

A sudden idea struck me," Hey guys! Look at me!" I put my hands up in the air for a second then tried to do a handstand. Of course, since today wasn't my day, my hand slipped and I flipped over, landing on my back. Of course being the awesome actor that i am, i totally acted like i meant to do that and carried on.

"uuuh, it seems that," I coughed, "My time... is finally here. Please... "I reached a hand towards the ceiling, "Don't let my kingdom fall to ruin... and make sure... that Tei-chan knows... I don't hate her... that much." With a final wheezing cough, I let my hand fall to my chest and my head lolled to the side.

I wondered to myself if i had fooled them...

I heard feet shuffling towards me quickly and held my breath. A warm hand gripped mine and another went under my nose for a second.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," who I now knew was Ruko, cursed under her breath.

She opened my mouth gently and pressed her own mouth to it. I flicked my tongue out on impulse and ran it over the top of her mouth. She tasted a little bitter, kinda like coffee, but it was positively delicious. I looped my arms around her neck and pressed myself against her, wanting to taste her more.

Neru cleared her throat, "We're still here you know!"

Ruko growled and murmured, "We shall continue this later, Eh?"

She got up and glowered at Neru, who ignored her and stared at her beloved cell phone.

"So, who is Haku and who is Neru?"

I sat up and looked up at them.

Haku stepped forward first, "My name i-is Haku Yowane."

"I'm Neru Akita." Neru said, after glancing quickly at Haku.

"Okay then. I am Ruko Yokune," she took a closer look at them," Haha! Neru is like the sun, all proud and ready to shine, and Haku is like the moon, so shy and cute! ~"

She smiled kindly at Haku. A vein throbbed in Neru's forehead, she was obviously not happy about something. Ruko snickered, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I really didn't want to die again, so I grabbed her hand.

"Sorry I was having a Dere-Dere moment," She tilted her head and smiled cutely.

I sighed, "Its fine. Kay guys, since it takes too long to get to my room, let's just have the meeting here."

I turned away from them and walked down an aisle, not paying attention if they were following me or not. After I got to the end, I spread out my wings and flew to the top, sitting precariously on the edge of a large book case.

"First order of business!" I said loudly, waving my hand in the air, "You wanna join the club Ruko?"

She sighed, "Depends... What does this club do?"

My eyebrows knit together, "Umm... well ...we..."

I had never really thought about it before, we only really talked about stuff.

"Uh... what do we do Neru?"

"We discuss topics that relate to our lives and make plans that benefit our future." She replied, not looking up from her phone.

Geez... I, the club leader, didn't know it was so complicated! "... yep that's what we do!"

Ruko looked quite amused, "Okay then... Sounds fun."

"Yes!" I waved my arm again, "I must tell you the rules then!"

I cleared my throat and folded my arms," Rule number one! NO getting too drunk and dancing around on tables without your shirt on!" Haku blushed and looked down.

"Rule number two! NO cutting people randomly with a sword that you pull out of nowhere!" I looked meaningfully at Neru, but she ignored me.

"Rule number last! NO Sexting!" a Rule that Defoko recommended. Neru glared at me angrily, making me wonder what sexting actually was.

She started grumbling about something and started typing furiously.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ruko asked

The question took me off guard and I almost fell off the bookcase.

"Well... we uh... AHAHA! I should get us some drinks!" I yelled, gliding down from the bookcase and running towards the door as fast as I could.

Neru ran in front of me, blocking my path, "Nice try Teto, but you're the one who wanted to be the leader. You can't be skipping out on the important stuff."

"Fine," I pouted and walked back, "We are trying to gain more popularity, SO! we must go to a place where there is a lot of people and do something to catch their attention!"

"Okay, where do you guys wanna go?"

"I suggest the front gate of the manor," Neru grumbled," There are tons of people who walk by there."

Ruko looked thoughtful for a moment, "I KNOW WHAT WE NEED TO DO TO CATCH PEOPLES ATTENTION!"

We stared at her, wide-eyed because of her outburst.

She ran over to Neru and started to whisper in her ear. Haku and I looked at each other.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked quietly.

Haku shivered, "I don't know, b-but I have a bad feeling about this-"

"RING MASTER CLOTHING!" Ruko yelled loudly.

Haku and I shared another nervous glance.

Ruko and Neru rejoined us and I gave them both suspicious looks, "Were you guy's sexting?"

Neru facepalmed, "No, Teto. We have great ideas for costumes though!"

Neru being excited about something other than causing pain and suffering made me even more nervous.

"What kind of clothes are we going to wear?" I asked quietly.

"That's a surprise. Now, follow us!"


	3. that didn't go as planned

Haku and I followed them out of the library. They took us down the hall until we came to another prop room; the utau house had, like, five.

Neru opened the door for us and we all walked in. as soon as we were inside, Neru slammed the door shut, locking it behind her, and launched herself at Haku. Haku flailed around as Neru dragged her into a dressing room and locked the door behind them.  
>A lot of banging came from the closed door and a few muffled screams followed.<p>

"What are they doing in-" I stopped as I realized that I could be next.

Whirling on Ruko, I shifted into a battle stance and got ready for the worst.

She backed away, "Now, Teto, I don't want to hurt you. Just put on this outfit and nothing will happen!"

I looked at the outfit suspiciously. It was two small pieces of cloth that had pink and black tiger stripes and a pair of cat ears that came with it.

My eyes narrowed, "You expect me to wear underwear in public?"

"No!" She waved her arms frantically, "It is a Halloween costume!"

I LOVED Halloween costumes!

I jumped up and down excitedly, then ran up and snatched the costume out of her hands. Before she could say anything, I had already bolted into one of the dressing rooms and was struggling to put it on.

I came out a few minutes later and put my hands up in the air, "IT'S AWESOME!"

Ruko looked at me and her nose began to bleed, "Shit..."

I gasped and rushed over to her, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"It's perfectly normal, Teto." Neru said, coming out of nowhere and handing Ruko a tissue. she had another tissue and was holding it under her nose.

Neru was dressed much like me. But, instead of a cat, she was a fox! I noticed Haku sitting in the corner, sulking. She was dressed like a bunny!

This was gonna be so much fun!

"I get it. The fox eats the bunny." Ruko said.

Neru looked proud about something, "Exactly"

Haku turned as red as a tomato. I was very confused, as I usually am when they make jokes I don't get.

"I don't get it..."

Neru shook her head, "you'll get it when you're older."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What are you talking about! I'm older than you. Thir- FIFTEEN! POINT! FIVE!"

She smiled, "Fifteen point five is not older than me at all~"

I glared at her, hoping that I would suddenly develop the power to vaporize people with eye lasers. But, as my luck has been lately, Neru still stood there with a triumphant look on her face.

Ruko broke the tense silence, "How old are you guys anyways?"

That question always comes eventually...

"T-t-twenty one..."

Neru tilted her head upwards, "Sixteen."

"YOU GUYS ARE BOTH JAILBAIT!"

I cocked my head, "What is jailbait?"

Neru glared at Ruko, "I am not jailbait! I am a Lolita!"

"What is a Lolita?"

"Besides," She put her hands on her hips, "If anything! Teto is a cougar!"

I aimed a murderous look at Neru, I knew what cougar meant! I looked around for something to throw at her and quickly picked up a plastic prop brick, flinging it at her head quickly before turning away and whistling innocently.

The brick just barely missed her face.  
>"Exactly how would Teto be a cougar? She is younger than me right?" Ruko asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground.<p>

Neru scoffed, "Only in human years! In chimera years she is 31!"

Ruko stared wide-eyed at me and I turned back to Neru.

"I am very much fifteen and I would prefer not being seen as 31"... is what I meant to say...  
>But I think it came out more like this, "IGAVISCOUSGRAAAH!"<p>

I ran out of the room as fast as I could and sprinted down the hall. At the end of the hall, I unfurled my wings and flew up to a high windowsill, sitting atop it carefully.

Stupid Neru! Why was she such a meanie!

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my cheek on them, sighing quietly. The corners of my eyes stung for some reason.

Whatever, it's not like I care what she thinks of me anyways... right?

Ruko came out of nowhere, jumping up and hooking her arms over the windowsill, Hanging next to me.

"I don't care about your age, y'know?"

I jumped up and hid my face so that she wouldn't the tears.

"It is one of those things that make you unique, and honestly, eleven years isn't THAT big of an age gap. I know a couple who are twenty years apart! Besides, you will look 20 when your 40!"

I sighed and jumped down from the windowsill. I must have looked silly crying about such trivial matters!  
>"It's not that big of a deal," I insisted, my face heating up, "I just overreacted a little. Besides, I will stay young FOREVER!"<p>

I smile and looked back at Ruko, She tried to smile back at me, but her smile faltered.

"Yeah, but sadly I won't," She said with immense sadness.

My eyes widened and I froze in place. If she won't be young forever, that means that she'll get old, And when people get old they... die?

I gasped and ran up to her, throwing my arms around her and holding on as tight as I could.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" I wailed into her shirt.

I haven't known for even a full day, but it would be devastating if she were to die. I felt strangely attached to her...

She stroked my head gently, "Now, now, it won't happen anytime soon! Don't cry..."

I heard clapping and looked behind Ruko to see that Neru and Haku had finally come out into the hallway. They probably came to see if we were okay. Haku was really flustered and was adjusting her costume... I wondered what happened to her.

"Very smooth, Ruko."

"Oh shut up!" Ruko growled, "It wasn't like I meant to make her cry!"

I sniffled, but managed to pry my arms from around Ruko and strike a dramatic pose (one hand on my face and the other over my heart).

"Fear not my friends! I am fine. This is nothing compared to the-"

Neru cut me off, "Teto, Remember our mission?"

"Oh crap, I forgot!" I exclaimed, waving my arms in the air, "We need to do it before it gets dark!"

I dashed towards them, taking Ruko by the hand and dragging her along. Neru followed, dragging Haku along. I lead them down to the garage, trying to take then safest paths through the house. The old Utau van was still sitting there, like always. It was originally white, but now it was splattered with all different colors.

I hopped into the driver's seat and waited for the others to get in.

Ruko looked at me skeptically, "I think I should drive... Seeing as in human years you are 15, Neru is barely old enough to drive, and Haku... Well, she seems rather jumpy right now."

Haku gets jumpy sometimes; I think Neru might have something to do with it. Sometimes I wonder what goes on when I'm not looking...

"Nice timing."

Neru ignored her and climbed into the back of the van.

Haku mumbled out, "I am sorry."

"I don't blame you... Now Teto, scoot over,"  
>I glared at her for a second. I could totally drive... maybe... probably not. I pouted and scooted over to the middle seat.<p>

Ruko got in and put a warm arm around me, "Now you two behave back there! Teto I trust you know where we are going?"

I saw a flash of white hair and looked closer, but saw nothing. I must have imagined it.

"We just need to go down the pa-"

I saw another flash of white hair. HA! I didn't imagine it!

"TEI-CHAN! COME WITH US TO GET ATTENTION!" I yelled loudly.

The yandere poked her head out from under the car. When did she get under there? She seemed to be in a good mood, so we could probably hang out with her. Sometimes I could swear she had split personalities!

"Attention? I would love to come with you Teto-chan!" She said, a bright smile lighting her face.

"O-ok, hop in." Ruko said.

Wasting no time, Tei jumped through the window and landed in the seat next to me.

"Now, which way do I go?"

I turned to Ruko and tried to remember the directions, "We turn right when we get out of the garage..."

Ruko started the car and we drove down the path. Which way were we supposed to go at the light? My forehead wrinkled in thought. Wait a minute...

Traffic light?

My eyes darted over to Tei, who was still smiling happily.

We were almost to the light.

"TURN LEFT! TURN LEFT! DON'T STOP AT THE LIGHT!" I screamed suddenly. Why did this stupid mansion have traffic lights in the first place!

Ruko floored the gas pedal and swerved around the corner... them we noticed the giant ramp. If we stopped now, we would probably die. So, Ruko did the smart thing when she gassed the car again.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!"

I looked around hastily for something to hold on to. Finding nothing, I clung to Ruko for dear life as we went over the ramp. I really, REALLY, regretted not wearing a seatbelt...

We flew high into the air and I screamed as loudly as I possibly could. We were only in the air for a few seconds and the car hit the ground with the sound of a tornado hitting a freight train.

The car came to a screeching halt on the road and we all leaned back in our seats, trying to recover from the near death experience.

Finally, when I had caught my breath, I looked around at the other and put my hands up in the air, "THAT WAS AWESOME! Can we do it again?"

"NO!" Came the answer from the backseat. I turned to look at Neru and Haku. They were trembling and pale, clinging to each other for dear life.

"I-I don't t-th-think that would b-be a good idea..." She stuttered out, rolling down her window.

I put my hands down and looked at Tei. She seemed perfectly fine! My eye twitch. I sighed and lifted myself so I could climb out through the hole in the ceiling.

I jumped down from the car and stretched, "Let's go guys! The entrance should be just over that fence!"

I started for the fence, but fell right on my face as what just happened hit me full in the chest. WE COULD HAVE DIED! I curled up and shivered uncontrollably.

Suddenly I was in Ruko's warm embrace again, sitting in her lap.

"It's okay. You are safe now," She whispered calmly.

I had no idea how she could stay so calm all the time, but eventually I began to stop shaking and I just lay there in her arms. I made a note to myself to always stop at traffic lights. No matter how mentally scarring it might be.

After sitting there a minute trying to calm my nerves, I was abruptly aware of how close I was to her. My cheeks started to heat up and I covered them with my hands. Why would I react this way? This didn't bother me earlier...

"Are you okay? You feel kinda warm!" Ruko put a hand to my forehead, making my face heat up even more, "Wow! You are hot!"

"That's debatable," I heard Neru protest behind her, "But I suppose if you are into the creepy, drill-haired, chimera thing, you have found your perfect match."

Haku walked up to Neru and hugged her, "Nnneeerrrruuuu... I feel sick..."

Neru grabbed her hand and led her off somewhere. I looked back at the car to see Tei still in her seat, smiling happily. It occurred to me that she might be frozen, but I didn't think about it too much.

I took a deep breath and untangled myself from Ruko, "I'm s-sorry."

I'm so glad that my hands didn't get possessed or anything, that would have been embarrassing.

Ruko grabbed my hand suddenly and I looked at her, shocked.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong."

"W-well, It's kinda my fault that we almost died..." I waved a hand in front of my face quickly, "I didn't mean to! Really! I j-just didn't want Tei to see the traffic light!"

I looked at the ground and bit my lip; sure I would get scolded for doing such a stupid thing.

But really, why is there just some random giant ramp in the middle of our lawn? maybe I should get out more, I have been spending a lot of time indoors recently...

Ruko gave my hand a gentle squeeze, "Well, I am sure you had a good reason considering it is Tei we are talking about. Just give me a heads up next time, k?"

I nodded my head, still distracted by getting to know the house better.

"Out of curiosity... what was your reason?"

this snapped me out of my thoughts. How do you explain something like that?

I wrinkled my forehead in thought, "I think traffic lights upset Tei somehow. I'm not quite sure, but she starts um..." I scratched my head, "She... um... does this weird thing- I'm not quite sure how to explain it. But, from what I hear, we don't want to be there when she does it."

This subject always confused me.

"Ahh, same as the cucumbers!"

"Yes! Exactly!" I said nodding furiously. I'm glad she got it. Sometimes when I try to explain it to people, they start blushing and shaking their head.

A sudden cold wind blew past and I shivered, "We should get this over with so that we can get inside and get warm and eat French bread!"

My mouth started to water as I thought of French bread. Wait a minute... had I gone the whole day without eating any bread? my eye twitched. We better hurry before I go into withdrawal!

Ruko took off her trench coat and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"There this should keep you warm."

I smiled up at her, "Thanks! this is way better!"

I looked around for our scattered group. Neru and Haku were still missing and Tei was still frozen. Well, first things first...  
>"NERU! HAKU! WE'RE GETTING READY TO GO!" I yelled then ran up to the car and jumped in next to Tei.<p>

I poked her shoulder cautiously, "Hey... wake up..."  
>She still stood there as still as a statue. I poked her a little more roughly, still no response. I bet len music would snap her out of it...<br>I patted her pockets in search of her MP3 player.

"Teto, You know where she keeps it." Neru had suddenly appeared behind me, scaring the living daylights out of me.

I shook my head frantically, "I can't reach down there!"

"I can't do it either! Just use your MP3!"

"What! Do you remember what happened last time I did that! She took it and ran off... I found it three days later in a kitchen cupboard!" I glared at Tei

"well, I guess we're going to have to leave her..."

"Why don't you just call her phone?" Ruko suggested.

That was perfect! She probably had one of his songs as her ringtone!

"Good Idea." Neru punched the numbers into her phone and we heard "spice" blaring out from under Tei's skirt... as usual...

Then the phone started vibrating, causing Tei to moan...

"NERU HANG UP!" Ruko yelled.

Neru closed the phone quickly but the buzzing didn't stop, "WHY ISN'T IT STOPPING!"

Tei didn't seem to be waking up and everyone was freaking out. I covered my ears as Tei moaned again.

"NERU! DO SOMETHING!" I screamed, "ISN'T THERE ANOTHER WAY TO TURN IT OFF!"

She shook her head and gave me a pained look. Haku was nowhere to be seen, I assumed that she had done the smart thing and ran away.  
>I held my hand in front of my face and paled a bit. Then, before I could think about it anymore, I shoved a hand down Tei's skirt and grasped the phone. I yanked my hand out and flung the phone away from me, then scrambled away from her falling out of the truck and landing on my but.<br>I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked slightly, holding my hand out and away from me.

Ruko picked me up and ran to the nearest building; I think it was a store of some sort. She took me to the bathroom and turned on sink, practically dumping soap onto my hand.

"Teto, it's okay! Look! Soap! Water!" She lathered my hand in soap and started cleaning it, using slow rubbing motions.

I sniffled and tried to calm down, running my 'non-contaminated' hand through my bangs. Why was Ruko being so nice to me? If it were any other utau they would have told me to suck it up... or to 'get bent', whatever that was supposed to mean.

"You're so nice Ruko!" I wailed, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

That rubbing on my hand was starting to get distracting for some reason...

My breathing was becoming heavier and my face was heating up to an almost unbearable level. Ruko bent down and got right next my face.

"Are you okay? Moya lyubov?" She said, adding a foreign language.

I nodded quickly and tried to even out my breathing, "Haha! We s-should go, the others are probably waiting for us!"

I laughed nervously again before running out of the bathroom, only to stop in my tracks at what I saw...

"Wow... what is this!"

Ruko rushed to my side.

"Ummm... Halloween costumes?"

My eyes widened, "there... are so many..."

I started jumping up and down excitedly. Then I ran to the front counter where there was a lady quietly reading a magazine.

"Do you have a witch costume! Wait, no, a vampire costume!" I nearly shouted, I could barely contain my excitement

"Yes, we have something right here for you!" She handed me the best vampire costume I had ever seen. The clerk seemed to notice Ruko, "Oh, is that your girlfriend?"

My eyes widened. Ruko? my girlfriend? Well, we did kiss... and then when we were kissing it started to look like that one movie. Didn't Ted say that was how babies are made? So that must mean...

"Ruko is the mother of my children!" I declared, pointing a finger at the ceiling.

Ruko face palmed, "Umm... Teto, two problems with that... First, we don't have kids. Second, I would totally be the dominate one. Besides that we aren't even officially together."

The clerk started chuckling.

I cocked my head, "So... we didn't have children by doing that sex thing?"

Geez, why was this all so confusing!

The clerk fell silent.

"We didn't have sex..." Ruko said, looking really confused.

Great, now we were all really confused. I scratched my head, my brain felt a bit overloaded.

"Aw man, does that mean that I can't turn into a spaceship either?"

"Teto, come here..." I obediently walked over to Ruko, "What Ted meant by spaceship was a man's genital. The shuttle was referring to female genitals. So a man penetrates a woman and that is what sex is, but it doesn't have to between a man and a woman. it can be a man and a man or a woman and a woman. The point is you are a girl, so you don't have a spaceship, you have a shuttle."

... what? I got the feeling that these things were supposed to be obvious. I smiled and nodded at her, hoping she would think I understood at least half of it. I did understand about the part about the spaceships at least.

"Bah! You saw how that man put something into that woman in that video, right? What he put into that woman was what Ted was calling a spaceship!"

"OH! so the spaceship is used figuratively. I guess that kinda makes sense... wait, then how does that work with two guys?"

The clerk put a hand on each of our shoulders and steered us out the door, "Good luck to both of you!"

"but I didn't pay for the-!"

"That's fine!" she said, her face becoming increasingly red, "It's on the house! I'll be seeing you!"

She went back inside and closed the door. I looked at Ruko, then I looked at the costume.

"YAY! Free costume!"

Ruko sighed, "Teto, whatever you do... Do not where that where multiple people can see you. Only let someone you love romantically see you in that."

I looked up at her quizzically but didn't object. Ruko was smart, she probably knew way more about this stuff than I did, even though I didn't want to admit it.

"So this is where you two were?" Neru said walking up to us.

I Turned to her and smiled, "Neru! Guess what happened!" to excited to let her answer I continued talking, "There were costumes everywhere and I found out what sex is and then I got a free costume!"

Neru raised an eyebrow at me, then glanced quickly at Ruko, "that's...nice Teto, let's go the others are waiting at the front gate."

Ruko walked up beside Neru and they started talking about something. As I walked, my mind started to wander back to French bread. I smiled, Ted promised to give me money to buy some. He better not trick me like last time. Last time he didn't even have any money!

I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face, but got up quickly and acted like nothing happened.

We arrived at the gate, but the others were nowhere in sight.  
>"Where are they?" I asked, worried they got kidnapped or something.<p>

The bushes to the side of the house rustled and Tei came out with Haku right behind her.  
>"These outfits are embarrassing..." They chorused<p>

As I saw Tei I pushed my last encounter with her to the very back of my mind and smiled brightly, my eye twitching a bit. It seemed that they put her in an outfit too, because she was dressed up in outfits like mine except hers was a dog.

"You got one too!" I exclaimed, running over to her.

Ruko reached into her pocket and grabbed me and then put a collar around my neck, "Mine Tei. Even if you are dressed like a dog you can't chase this cat!"

Even though I wondered why Ruko had a collar in her pocket, I was still happy she had it. It went perfectly with my outfit!

Tei rolled her eyes at Ruko, "Yes, yes, Ruko. We all know you want to lick her cat."

Neru snickered beside me and my eyebrows knit together for a second, wondering when I bought a cat and why anyone would want to lick one. Whatever, they're always saying things I don't understand.

"Now that we are here, what do we do t-to get attention?" Haku asked, her face a bright red.

oh... I didn't think about that...

I thought of something quickly, "Let's make a pyramid! you know, like how cheerleaders do it at football games!"

"We don't have enough people to make a pyramid, Teto." Neru said, pointing out a gaping flaw in my plan.

I put a fist up and looked into the distance, "We'll find a way!"

"Fine," She grumbled and got down on her hands and knees.  
>Haku got down next to her and Neru and Tei on top of them. I scrambled up and kneeled on top of Tei and Neru. When I looked up, only a few of the people on the street were looking at us. I put my arms up in the air and waved them around.<p>

only a few stopped. Now, I was starting to get a little peeved. I cautiously got off my knees and stood up, hearing a few curses from the two beneath me.

This time a few more looked at us, but still not enough. Was I going to have to start dancing or something? Good thing I knew something to catch people's attention. I guess being a chimera had it's good points. I unfurled my wings and stretched them out.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Someone screamed.

People started running and screaming all over the place.

"Wait! Don't run away! You have to pay attention to-AH!" As I was talking I reached out towards them, making me lose my balance. Apparently, losing your balance in a pyramid makes everyone else lose their balance.

The pyramid caved in on itself and, get this, I ended up on the bottom! How does that even happen! not only was I buried under everyone I also had my face stuck Between Ruko's legs!

"mmf? MMFF! MMMFFF!"

"BAH!" She scrambled to her feet quickly.

"Won't you two ever just get a room?" Tei bantered.

My face heated up as I realized what that must have looked like. Ruko extended a hand and helped me to my feet as Neru helped Haku.

"That plan was a fail!" I announced, still blushing, "So... what do we do now?"

I had momentarily run out of ideas...

Ruko spoke up a second later, "Maybe we should form a band and invite people to come see us using flyers?"

I looked up at her, amazed. She comes up with the greatest ideas!

"YES! We can make flyers and sing and play instruments and go to a GIANT concert hall and be like 'Doo doodoo dum!' and-"

"Teto, it's getting dark..." Neru said, grabbing her cellphone out of nowhere.

I looked up at the sky to see the sun setting on the horizon. I glared at it for a second, then turned back to the group and sighed.

"Fine, we'll regroup here in the morning!"

Tei rushed off somewhere while Neru and Haku started towards there place.

I turned to Ruko and smiled, "Okay Ruko let's go an- WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR ROOM IS! Evil evil Ted!"

Ruko wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear, "Couldn't I sleep with you? It is late and I hate being alone..."

She purred for extra emphasis. My face started getting hot again. but, being alone is really... lonely.

"W-well, if you insist. I guess I can let you sleep in my room..." I bit down on my lip, trying to distract myself from how close she was.

"Thank you..." She breathed into my ear, making goosebumps form on my skin.

She stood up straight, "Besides we probably wouldn't be able to find Ted."

I sighed, She was right. Ted always disappeared when you wanted to bother him for something.

"Let's go!" I winced, "We probably missed dinner so we'll have to make something ourselves."

I could already imagine the delectable French bread that was waiting for me in the pantry. My mouth was already beginning to water.

When we made our way back to the utau mansion, I guided Ruko to the kitchen. She headed straight for the coffee maker as I rummaged through the pantry, looking for my precious bread.

Where was it? I nudged aside a bag of marshmallows and found a note.  
>It read: Teto, IOU 7 loaves of French bread...<br>I stared at it for a second, reading the words over and over again.

"No..." I finally whispered, "NO! WHO WOULD DO SUCH AN AWFUL THING!"

I knocked more stuff out of my way and had to crawl into the cupboard to get to the back. When I was finished going through all that stuff I slid back out and fell on the floor.

"Why me?" I whined quietly.

"Teeetooo! Have you ever had French vanilla coffee?" Ruko said

My ears perked at the word 'French'. French bread… French vanilla...maybe they were alike somehow...

I picked myself up off of the ground and looked at the cup of coffee suspiciously. What did I have to lose? There was no French bread in the pantry (who just takes 7 loaves of French bread?). Who cares if Ted said I wasn't allowed to have coffee!

I ran and jumped up on the table, then snatched the coffee and bolted out of there. Stopping for a second outside the kitchen, I held the cup to my lips and took a large gulp of the contents.

"OW! What is this trap!" I shouted, sticking out my scalded tongue and holding the cup away from me.

"That, my friend, is hot coffee," She said as I scowled

"It has a very deceiving name!" I cried, looking into the cup.

It was rather sweet though... I took another sip. This was strangely addicting. I took another sip. It wasn't as hot as it was, so I was able to drink it without problems.

"This isn't as good as French bread, But it will have to do for now!" I took another drink.

"Hey! Hey! Don't drink it all!"

I looked at the cup again and thrust it out towards Ruko, "Thank you, I feel much better!"

That coffee must be magic or something...

"You're welcome. I think there might be some leftovers in the microwave. Ted seems to have left a note."

She up said note and read it. When she put it down I picked it up, it said.

'Dear Teto,  
>I noticed you guys were out late so I set aside some dinner for you guys.'<p>

I looked over to see Ruko open the oven. Inside, there were two French bread pizzas. Ruko took one and started to eat it happily.

This was great! There was still something left to eat! this was so sweet of Ted!  
>Wait a minute...Why would Ted do this? He wouldn't do something so nice unless he was getting something out of it. That means that the French bread pizza might be a trap... but it looked so good! My eyebrows knit together.<p>

My hand reached out towards the pizza but I smacked it away and pulled out my cellphone, dialing Ted's number.

I heard him pick up, "Hello?"

"What do you want!" I yelled, getting straight to the point.

He laughed, "Why, Teto, I don't know what you're talking about."

I made my voice low and spoke in a New Jersey accent, "Now listen teddy, if ya don't tell me what you're up to, I'll have ta break ya freakin legs."

I heard him sigh on the other end of the line, "Teto, trying to act like a mafia boss doesn't suit you. Who let you watch that show anyways?"

I glared at the phone, "Just tell me what you want!"

"You have to take the night shift-"

"WHAT! I can't do that again Ted! Nonononono!"

"look at the French bread Teto, it's drawing you in! Doesn't it look so delicious?"

I looked at the remaining pizza and a small line of drool slid down the side of my mouth, "I hate you! but, I'll do it."

"Thanks Teto! Love ya!"

"DIE!"

The line went dead and I glared at my phone. Well, no use wasting the pizza, right?

I grumpily picked up my pizza and started munching on it.

"What was that about?"

I turned to Ruko and sighed. All of my anger disappeared and was replaced by sadness.

"Ted gave me night shift." I mumbled, pouting.

She hugged me, "So? I'll stay up with you!"

This alarmed me and I looked up at her pleadingly.

"B-but, it's not safe! The people here are worse at night; I don't want you to get hurt." I sniffled

"Well, in that case, it would be dangerous for either of us to be alone," She said, running her fingers through my bangs.

Well, when she put it like that, it seemed like the most logical thing to do.

"Okay...but we must take the necessary precautions!"

Her eyes widened, "Precautions? What precautions?"

I ran back into the hall and opened a closet. Inside were a backpack, a baseball bat, and an airsoft gun. I grabbed the backpack and slung it over my shoulder, then picked up the two weapons and looked back at Ruko.

"These are the precautions. Which one do you want?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

She took the bat without hesitation, "Umm, is this really necessary? Why do we need these "weapons" when we are just doing night watch? Everyone is asleep right?"

"Actually, a lot of the scarier utau's come out at night. When Ted says 'night-shift', he really means 'make-sure-nothing-blows-up-shift'." I said, checking the gun

"WAIT! TEI ISN'T A SCAREH UTAU?" She shouted in panic.

I looked around the hallway, hoping that none of the crazies heard us.

"Calm down! They'll hear us!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her chest, trying to calm her down, "It's okay Ruko. With the stuff we got, we'll be totally safe."

"Oh-okay... Let's go," She said as we started to walk forward into this dark asylum we like to call the utau mansion.

We got quite a ways in before I started to wonder where they all were.

"Teto... Someone's there..." I froze in place. She walked forward until she was a good distance from me. She gripped her bat tightly, ready to swing... she got closer and I saw the dark shadow she was heading for.

Then Momo came out of nowhere and walked up behind Ruko. I was about to tell her it was a bad Idea to do that while she had a baseball bat, but she cut me off.

"HEY RUKO!" She yelled.

"AAAHHHHH!" Ruko screamed, swinging the bat. Momo's head was sent flying down the hallway. The shadow next to Ruko stood up to reveal Defoko.

"Nice job, Ruko... Now I have to fetch her head."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ruko yelled at her.

She looked up at Ruko through half-lidded eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but the terrifying roar of a chainsaw echoed throughout the hallway.

My eyes widened and I gulped, "G-guys... Yorune found us."

"Y-Yorune?" Ruko looked down the hallway that was on our left.

A dark shape was lumbering towards us with a large chainsaw, "HOLY SHIT! RETREAT!"

all of us turned and began running down the hallway, then I remembered Momo and her head. I looked back to see momo running repeatedly into the wall. Taking off the backpack and opening it, I turn and started running towards the psycho with the chainsaw.

"P-PEACE OFFERING!" I took a magazine out of the bag and threw it at her, running past her and screaming at the top of my lungs.

without looking back, I ran down the hall towards Momo's head.

"I thought she was gonna get me!" Momo whispered as I picked up her head.  
>I turned and started to head back towards the others, "It's okay, we gotta-"<p>

Cold metal encircled my wrist and I heard a hateful voice behind me, "thought you were going to escape that easily?"

Handcuffs? don't tell me-

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ruko roared, coming out of nowhere and tackling yorune to the ground.

The key for the handcuffs skidded across the floor and I ran over to them. I turned and picked them up, unlocking the cuffs and letting them fall to the ground. As I turned to the other two, my eyes almost popped out of my head.

Yorune had Ruko pinned and looked to be trying to saw her arm off with the chainsaw. Ruko released one hand and punched yorune right in the face. Yorune rolled off and Ruko pinched the pressure points in her neck, making her pass out almost instantly. She swayed back and forth.

"R-ruko? are you okay?" Her arm was bleeding heavily and I was alarmed to see a small pool forming beneath her.

Instead of answering, she slumped over, unconscious. I ran over to her and kneeled down to look at her arm, blood seeped out in a steady stream. With shaking hands, I managed to open the backpack and take out a bandage. I wrapped it messily, but tightly around her arm.

"OH my god! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!" My breath started coming out in short gasps.

"Teto," Momo's head said, still in my grasp," Calm down! Just take a deep breath-"

"SHE'S BLEEDING OUT!"

"It'll be okay, you stopped the bleeding!"

"This is all my fault!," I bawled, "What if she dies! I don't want Ruko to die!"

Defoko came up to us, "She's not going to die, I'm sure she's stronger than that. Now give Momo her head back."

I sniffled and put Momo's head back on her body. As I turned back, I saw defoko tying yorune up and taking the chainsaw.

Momo took a look at Ruko's arm and winced, "I hope this-"

"It seems that you have foiled my plan..."

I whirled around to see Su-suko standing in the middle of the hallway.

"You told her to hurt Ruko!" I yelled at her, bringing the gun up and pointing it at her.

"No, I told her to capture you so that I could torture you-"

"DIE!" I shot the gun at her and the plastic pellet hit her right between the eyes.

She clutched her forehead, "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"DIE DIE DIE!" I kept shooting, walking towards her.

"AGH! STOP THAT!"

As I got to her I pushed her down and planted a foot on her chest, "This is your fault!" I shot her a few more times before I was pulled back by defoko.

"Teto, you're going chimera!"

I glared at Su-suko before dropping the gun and going back to Ruko. "She's going to be okay, right?"

"She's going to need a lot of rest... but she'll be fine" Momo assured me.

This must be a horrible first day at the Utau mansion. We probably just ruined any chance of her staying! I probably shouldn't have put her through so much. I didn't want her to leave, I really liked her... maybe even loved her.

I shook my head furiously. There is no way I could fall in love with someone the first day I meet them! I must be mistaken or confused.

Defoko snapped me out of my thoughts, "I'll take these two back to their rooms, Momo clean up the blood, and Teto, take Ruko back to your room and let her sleep. It should be easier to carry her when you're in chimera form"

I nodded sadly and heaved Ruko onto my back, then started down the hall at a steady pace towards my room...


End file.
